


Apocalypse

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends in a few hours and Harry and Louis finally confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Don't let the Major Character Death put you off, they die together and they are happy.

"Harry, wake up!", a voice whispered in Harry's ear. He groaned. "Five more minutes." "There's no time!", the voice panicked. "No time for what?", Harry asked, opening my eyes slightly. "Get up! They say the world's gonna end!" He now recognized the voice as Louis's. "World's gonna end?", he questioned. "It's December twenty-first, remember? The Mayas were right!", Louis said, his cerulean eyes radiating panic. "Who says so?", Harry mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The people on the news?!", Louis raised his voice. "Oh shit", Harry said. He shot up and jumped out of bed. "Where are you planning to go, Haz? The world's gonna end, no escaping", Louis yelled after him as he sprinted down the stairs. "Watching the news!", the curly haired boy yelled back. As soon as Harry turned the TV on, images of countries and cities already struck by the apocalypse showed up.

Enormous waves of seawater flooding the coast of New York and Boston, with the news that it's coming their way. According to the people on the news, they have five hours, six max. The first thing on Harry's mind were the boys. If they were going to die within a few hours, they had to say goodbye to their families. Driving there was no option, everyone was probably already doing that so they wouldn't reach them within time.

And there was no way Harry was going to leave Louis. If they were going to die, he wanted to be with him. You might be wondering why. Because Harry loves him. No, he is not gay. Yes, he is in love with his best male friend. Come on, who could resist those cerulean eyes, feathery brown hair and perfect smile? Not Harry. Definitely not Harry.

"Harry! What are we going to do?!", Louis asked. Harry could hear from his voice he was close to crying. "Come here", he said softly. He spread his arms and Louis ran into his chest, burying his face in Harry's neck and crying silently. "It's okay", Harry shushed him. "No, it's not! We're going to die! I don't really care about myself, but what about Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe? They hadn't had a chance to live their lives yet!", he sobbed.

So adorable how Lou thinks of his little sisters first thing.

"-you!", he continued to sob. "I didn't really catch that?", Harry said confused. "I can't lose you", he whispered. Harry smiled. "You won't. We will be together again, no matter what", he whispered back. He let him sob in his chest as he muted the sound of the TV. The little clock at the bottom of the screen said 4 hours, 47 minutes until impact - London. What impact? Impact of a tsunami? Impact of meteors? Impact with another planet? Thanks for being clear, really. Harry thought it would be a tsunami, judging of the images on TV.

"Lou, calm down. How about we call the boys and our families, make some tea and just wait for it?", Harry suggested, cringing at the last part. Louis sniffed and nodded. Harry unwrapped his arms but Louis whimpered as soon as he did, so he grabbed his hand instead. Harry took his phone and dialled Jay's number, pulling Lou down on the couch with him.

"Boobear?", Jay's voice sounded. "Yeah", Lou sniffed. He took the phone from Harry and continued the conversation, silent tears streaming down his face. Harry went to look for his own phone and found it in the kitchen. He ran back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, dialling his Mum's number. "Harry love?", Anne asked. "Yes, it's me", Harry answered, a small sniff sounding through his words. "Thank God you're okay", she said. "Mum, the world's gonna end", he said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "I know but I was hoping I could still call you before it happened", she said.

"Well, you reached me now. I love you Mum", Harry replied. "I love you too baby. I'll give you Gemma for a sec", she said. "Okay", he whispered. "Be careful", Anne whispered back. "I love you so much. Goodbye baby." "Bye Mum." Harry felt a tear running down his cheek. "Harry?", Gemma's voice sounded through the phone. "Gem!", he said. "I love you little brother", she said. "I love you too big sister", Harry sniffed. "Goodbye Harry." "Bye Gemma." And the phone went dead. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

Now he understood why Lou was so upset. It's hard, being away from your family. But it's unbearable being away from your family when you're going to die.  
Harry felt Lou's hand on the small of his back as he cried and talked to Lottie, demanding she took care of her younger sisters and gave them all a hug for him. "Bye Lots, I love you", Louis said, still crying.

3 hours and 37 minutes until impact.

Harry didn't notice it went this fast while he was calling Anne and Gemma. But that's life: time flies when you don't want it to.  
"Hazza, are you okay?", Louis asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", Harry sniffed. Louis knew he wasn't, but he just rubbed Harry's back. He had to tell Lou. He couldn't die without telling him. But what if he rejects him? Harry wouldn't want to die with Louis being mad at him, or disgusted. "We still have to call the boys", he said. "I know", Harry answered. He took his phone and dialled Liam's number.

"Harry? Oh thank God, we couldn't reach you", Liam's voice said. "Is Louis with you?" Harry put Liam on speaker and Louis answered. "Yeah, I'm here as well." "Hi Lou, Haz", Niall's Irish accent rang through the phone. "Hey Ni", Harry said softly. "Where's Zayn?" "Probably with Perrie. He hugged us this morning and told us he loved us before he jumped in his car and drove off", Liam said.

"Lads, it was nice, being One Direction", Niall said. His voice sounded as though he was choking. He was; choking on tears. "I know Nialler", Harry agreed softly. Louis nodded, not realizing Niall and Liam couldn't see them. Harry rested his head on Louis's shoulder as they recalled memories with the band.  
"I love you guys", Liam said. "Love you too Li", Louis and Harry chorused. "Love you guys", Niall sobbed. "Love you Nialler", Harry said softly. "Love you Ni", Louis sniffed. "Goodbye Lou, Haz", Liam said. "Goodbye lads. See you", Louis joked. Niall chuckled softly. "See you." And the line went dead.  
2 hours and 31 minutes until impact. Apparently Spain and Portugal were now struck too.

Harry dialled Zayn's number and he answered immediately. "Harry!" "Hey Zayn", Louis and Harry said in unison. "Lads", he sniffed. "Hey guys", Perrie's voice said. "Hey Perrie", Harry answered. The two boys were completely wrapped up in each other as they talked to Zayn and Perrie. "Love you Zayniekins", Lou sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "Love you Loubear. Love you Hazzabear", Zayn cried. "Love you guys", Perrie said. "Love you too Zaynie, Perrie. Goodbye", Harry whispered. "Bye", Zayn whispered back. Again, the line went dead.

1 hour and 23 minutes until impact.

"Let's make some tea", Harry suggested. Louis nodded and tried wiping the tears of his face, but it was no use; they kept on streaming. They got up together and walked to the kitchen, Lou sitting down at the kitchen table and Harry boiling water. "Harry, I'm scared", Louis whispered. "Me too Loubear, but there's no escaping", he said. "I know, but I don't like drowning", he whispered. Harry chuckled, even though there was nothing funny about it. "Me neither, but it seems like we don't have a choice", he answered, making Louis's tea exactly how he liked it. He took the mugs and they went back to the living room.

57 minutes until impact.

It was now or never. "Lou, I have something to tell you", Harry started, at the same time Louis said "I have something to tell you Hazza." "You first", Louis smiled. "I love you", Harry blurted out. "I love you too Haz", Louis said. He didn't understand. "No, I really love you", Harry whispered. He thinks Louis got the message because his facial expression changed to confusion. "Like, more than a friend-love?", he asked. The curly haired boy nodded, not able to look him in the eyes. He felt Louis's hand on his cheek. "Look at me Hazza. I love you too", he whispered.

"You do?", the younger of the two whispered, his voice barely audible. "Yes." Harry looked in his eyes and saw he was being serious. Louis leaned in and kissed his curly haired friend softly. Harry hadn't processed it yet but he let his lips move with Louis's. "You're so important to me, Harry Edward Styles", he whispered. Harry smiled. "I love you so much." They wrapped their arms around each other as they drank their tea, exchanging small kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Hazza, look", Louis whispered. Harry looked up and saw he was looking at the clock. He could hear the crashing of water against buildings outside and knew the end was near.

01 minutes until impact - 00 minutes until impact.

"I love you", Harry whispered. "I love you too. See you up there", Louis whispered back. He crashed his lips into Harry's and they kissed passionately as the waves of the tsunami washed over them, destroying everything in their way.


End file.
